Eevee of Circumstances Redux
by Cel Bella
Summary: While in Hoenn, Charlyee meets someone special, and stumbles onto something she wishes she hadn't. But alas it is the fate of a Trainer to get involved, isn't it?
1. Chapter 1

**Story Name: **Eevee of Circumstances (Redux)

**By: **Aylimaj Reizarf

**General Genre: **Action, Adventure, Romance

**Story Genre:** Hurt, Comfort,

**Main Characters:** Charlyee .G. Manson and Eevee

**General Summary: **Charlyee Manson is a new Pokemon Trainer, and like all trainers she had a knack for getting in trouble. She also has a knack for nobly sticking her nose where it doesn't belong, at least in the villain's opinion.

**Story Summary:** While in Hoenn Charlyee meets someone special, and stumbles onto something she wishes she hadn't.

****

**Storyline Plot Follows RBY, HGSS, RSE, and DPPt, and some of the Manga and a few anime hints with a few of my own twists as well.**

Don't like what I do then just leave, I didn't strap you to the computer and make you read it.

Note:

* * *

Also I had posted this before but I'm redoing it. The Original draft wasn't all that great.

Charlyee .G. Manson looked at the bright blue sky.

Charlyee was preparing for her day, a day she had expected to be just like and other day. She had woken up a tad bit later then usual, but that didn't really bother her, she didn't have a boat or train to catch, but she was feeling rested and very eager to start the day.

So she jumped up to take a shower and brush her teeth and hair and get dressed, leaving Zangoose asleep.

After her shower Charlyee looked herself over in the mirror.

She stood at 5'2 and had dark golden brown eyes with caramel skin and a petite but athletic figure.

She wore a mango colored sleeveless form fitting top, with a fancy black collar and pokéball buttons running down the front. The shirt stopped at her hips and she wore a pair of light faded jean shorts that stopped just above her knees.

Over her shirt was a long sleeved, khaki jacket with a hoodie and a khaki fanny pack around her waist.

She wore white gloves with black fingers. The gloves had a triangle cut on the back or them and she also wore orange and white sneakers with black straps and wore long white socks. Around her left wrist was a black sweat band.

She had a yellow and white Poke' style bandana over her hair had a single shoulder strapped khaki colored backpack.

Her hair was a pretty sable color and was just above waist length.

By the time she was finished with her morning preparations Zangoose was up and had more then likely groomed himself.

He was a neat Pokemon.

"Morning Zangoose." Charlyee greeted stretching a little, ready to seize the day. She made the bed and then headed out to the room she had rented with her shiny Pokemon behind her.

She graciously returned her key card to Nurse Joy, and headed out to snuff out some breakfast.

Luckily for Charlyee there was a place nearby that gave free meals to trainers and their Pokemon. Delightedly, Charlyee secured herself a table and released her hardworking companions.

First to come out was her Blaziken; her first Pokemon ever, confident and strong. She could rely on him for just about anything.

Next was her loyal Mightyena, barking his good mornings to everyone.

Then there was her cheerful Flygon, ready for a new opportunity to stretch his wings.

Fourth was Manectric, looking interested in the quaint restaurant.

Then there was Gardevoir, gentle and serene.

And lastly there was her Milotic, ever beautiful and tenderhearted.

"Alright guys time for breakfast." Charlyee called. The waitress brought food for all and Blaziken and Gardevoir secured seats at the table while the others where content on the ground.

**"So what's the agenda for the day Charlyee?"** Blaziken asked. Mightyena looked up from his meal and gave the scene and interested look. He was Charlyee's second capture, so he basically knew the routine.

"Well after breakfast, we'll train some more and then get ready to head out to Lilycove and then Mossdeep City." The others nodded all eager to get that seventh badge. So after that they attended to their stomachs.

Finally done with breakfast, Charlyee returned her Pokemon, save for Zangoose (he hated his pokéball) and walked out of the small restaurant and out into Terry Town.

She enjoyed the salty air and took a deep breath. It was a sure sign that they were close to Lilycove City.

"Okay, let's go out and train some." With that the trainer and her partner walked out towards their intended destination unaware of the events unfolding around them.

A little Eevee ran as fast as his legs could carry him, he had been running so long now, he just wanted to fall down and give up, but he couldn't not if he wanted to be free.

**"Come **_**zzt**_** back **_**zzt**_**."** A metallic voice called.

**"Never!"** The normal type cried, he was preparing to use a Quick Attack to evade is pursuer when he was hit with a powerful electric attack.

He screeched in pain and tripped over his own feet and hit his head on a rock. He groaned and tried to get up but he was surrounded by seven angry Magnemite. He groaned again and wanted desperately to get up, but he was too tired.

All of that running for nothing.

**"Someone help me please."** He said weakly as his vision started to go blurry. He heard a voice call out something but couldn't identify what it was.

He felt a bit of heat wash over him before he blacked out.

Charlyee sat worriedly in the Pokemon Center, with her hands folded tensely in her lap. Zangoose sat at her side comfortingly licking her hand. The girl's golden eyes looked sadly at her partner.

**"It'll be alright, Nurse Joy and Chansey are on the job."** He reassured her.

Charlyee smiled pushing a disobedient strand of her silky hair behind her ear. She had been waiting for an hour in the lobby was she was starting to crack under pressure. She was just so worried.

Finally after twenty more agonizing minutes ticked painfully by, Nurse Joy emerged from the operation room.

She looked tired but was smiling.

"The Eevee you found is just fine now." She said cheerfully delivering the good news. Charlyee stood up and smiled. That was a relief.

"Thank you so much, Nurse Joy! What was wrong with him?" She asked quietly but urgently. Nurse Joy frowned and it was a sad almost angry frown.

"Well he was dehydrated, malnourished, had major signs of sleep deprivation and he had been attacked restlessly it seems, I'm actually surprised he survived this long, his body showed signs of running for days nonstop." The pink haired women explained.

Charlyee felt horror wash over her.

"Can I go see him?" Nurse Joy gave her a sympathetic smile. It was good to know there were still good trainers out there.

"Of course you can." Charlyee darted into the room with Zangoose at her heels. Upon entering the quiet room, the small young trainer saw the small brown creature stirring awake.

Its eyes snapped open and the Evolution Pokemon looked at her with a fearful expression in its big brown eyes. Charlyee put her hands up to show she meant him no harm and then looked at Zangoose.

"Could you talk to him, and tell him what happened?" The trainer said softly as she slowly back away and found a chair to sit in.

The Eevee watched her cautiously and then looked at the Shiny Zangoose. The Cat Ferret Pokemon jumped onto the table slowly and made no sudden movements.

**"Hi."** He said. Eevee nodded in his direction but never took his eyes off of the human. Zangoose looked back.

**"That's Charlyee. My trainer."** Zangoose supplied. Eevee looked at the Pokemon before him and his eyes widened in shock. Zangoose made himself comfortable on the table. The Eevee looked rather scared and confused.

**"We saved you from the Magnemite."** Zangoose explained at the word Magnemite, Eevee looked around.

**"Where am I?"** He asked, his voice sounded dry. Zangoose spoke calmly.

**"You're at a Pokemon Center in Terry Town my trainer, Charlyee, brought you here after we got rid of the Magnemite."** Zangoose supplied. Eevee looked around, but again his eyes feel on Charlyee.  
**  
"She's your trainer?"** Eevee asked skeptically, he'd been lied to before on numerous occasions by other Pokemon and almost all those lies involved humans.

**"Yes."** Zangoose said almost defensively a glint in his blue eyes. Eevee's ears lowered at the tone as he looked at her almost longingly.

He knew humans could be cruel, but not all of them were that way.

**"Is she nice?"** At that Zangoose brightened. It seemed Eevee understood that not all humans where bad.  
**  
"She's incredible. Sure she's a bit of a ditz and she can't follow a map very well, and she jumps head first into all kinds of dangerous situations, but she's a good human, one of the better ones."** Zangoose said proudly. Eevee nodded and turned to look out the window.

**"Oh, well thank you for helping me, but I have to go."** He said suddenly eyes hard.

Zangoose glared at his back.

**"No you have to stay here and rest, you're or rather you were dehydrated, malnourished, and sleep deprived."** Zangoose countered.

**"Well that's the price I have to pay."** Eevee said in a pained voice, he shivered like he'd been hit with an Ice Beam .

"For what?" Came a light female voice, it was nothing like Zangoose's deep masculine voice, so naturally Eevee looked over his shoulder to see the pretty dark haired trainer.

**"For getting captured by those humans."** He said bitterly.

"What did they do to make you so upset?" The girl said gently. Eevee turned to her to see her standing a little closer to the table. He looked down in shame.

Could he really bad mouth her, own race in from of her?

**"They did horrible things, they hurt a lot, and they said something about making a perfect Eevee or something."** Eevee said trailing off; it was so painful to talk about.

Charlyee stepped a bit closer to the rattled Pokemon and the Eevee looked up at her with tears in his eyes. She gave him a wordless suggestion that he could continue.

**"I'm weird. They made me evolve and then un-evolve, and it hurt a lot I remember just wanting to die."** He said forlornly. Charlyee reached out and touched the Pokemon lightly on the back. The little Normal-type almost flinched as if he had been burned but then he realized or rather remembered that he wasn't back there anymore.

**"What do you mean, **_**un-evolve**_**?"** Zangoose asked skeptically. There was no way to reverse Evolution.

Eevee looked at him.

**"It's complicated, they used words I didn't understand, but I remember evolving seven times and painfully un-evolving seven times."** Eevee said the hopelessness and stress evident in his voice.

Charlyee couldn't stand it; she cradled the distressed Pokemon close to her. Eevee snuggled into her warmth; it had been a long time since he'd been held. It was silent for a while.

A man then walked into the room.

He was around his early twenties, with neat cut blue hair and surly brown eyes, hidden behind thin framed glasses. He was dressed meticulously in a pair of black slacks, brown loafers, and pristine white button up shirt and a silk black tie.

"Why hello there, Miss." He said smoothly, interrupting the caring silence.

"Hi." Charlyee replied, wondering what the man was doing back here.

"It seems I owe you a debt of gratitude for finding my Eevee." He cooed. Eevee stiffened. Charlyee held him closer and patted his back.

"So he's your Eevee, huh?" Charlyee said keeping her voice level, something didn't seem right.

The man nodded, Charlyee felt Eevee squirm a bit and she looked at Zangoose. The shiny Cat Ferret Pokemon remained stoic. The young Trainer turned back to the man.

"You should take better care of Eevee, Mr. …." Charlyee said leaving a space for him to supply his name.

"Oh, forgive me my name is Dr. Kelly Miles." He said smiling. Charlyee grinned back, but she felt rather sick doing it.

"Charlyee Manson." The trainer supplied tensely.

"Thank you for rescuing my Eevee, Miss Manson." Dr. Miles said softly reaching for the aforementioned Pokemon.

Charlyee stepped back, eyeing the man warily, he gave her a bad vibe, a really bad vibe.

"Is something the matter?" Dr. Miles said innocently. He looked so confused.

Charlyee frowned.

"Yes, Eevee is still recovering; you should let him rest before taking him home." The suspicious trainer said.

Dr. Miles smiled and smoothed out his already wrinkleless clothes.

"Oh course, how inconsiderate of me." Dr. Miles turned on his heel and exited the room. "I'll come to retrieve you later Eevee." He said eerily, leaving the trainer and two Pokemon alone.

Eevee whimpered.

**"I don't wanna go back with him."** He whined forlornly.

**"I don't like that guy."** Zangoose commented. **"He smelled sterile and it made me wanna gag." **The Pokemon shook his head to emphasize his point.

"I'm not gonna let him get his hands on you." Charlyee said as she placed Eevee on the table. The Evolution Pokemon looked confused but relived.

**"Now please tell me, what happened to you." **Eevee lowered his head.

"I will but can you tell me something?" He asked almost warily, as if he were afraid of retaliation.

"What's that?" Charlyee asked a slight smile on her face.

**"How can you talk to me? I mean how can you understand me?"** Charlyee smiled and chuckled lightly.

"It's sorta a gift I was born with."

Eevee lowered his head.

**"My ability is more like a curse."**

w

* * *

Well here's the first chapter.

What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank my friend Ralyena Starrling for editing and going over this chapter. In fact you should all thank her, she's the reason this chapter is even up.**

**Okay I hope you like it.**

* * *

Kelly Miles smiled bitterly to himself as he exited the Pokemon Center. The presence of that trainer was going to knock him off schedule. Miles hated being knocked off schedule.

He looked at his watch and tilted his head back. It was already 11:30 and his convoy had yet to get here. Suddenly his left back pocket started to ring. Mechanically he pulled it out and answered it.

"You called me exactly two minutes late." He started without a greeting. The voice on the other end, scoffed.

"Whatever, do you have Project 7-7?"

Miles sighed.

"No unfortunately, a trainer has currently involved herself in the Project's health and well-being." Miles said feeling annoyed when he though of the saucy nature of the trainer, she hadn't said anything of that nature but he could tell she was defiantly a saucy person.

"And what do you plan to do about it?" The voice asked the interested tone obvious. Miles inspected is immaculate fingernails, as if they didn't quite meet his standards.

"I'll oblige her for now, but once she gets too annoying, I'll dispose of her." The perfectionist said casually.

"That's cold man." The voice on the phone said amusedly before ending the call.

Miles frowned as he shoved his phone back into his pocket he had work to do.

* * *

Eevee looked at Charlyee's face. She had her eyes closed and her arms where folded across her chest. Zangoose politely sat next to her waiting.

Finally her eyes snapped open and she was grinning.

"Okay, I have a plan." She said proudly. Zangoose gave her a dry look, used to her surefire plans.

**"Maybe you should run it by Blaziken and Gardevoir, just incase."** Charlyee seemed to consider the option before smiling and scratching the back of her head.

"Okay."

The evening was nice and warm and Dr. Miles was all too eager to retrieve Eevee and get back on schedule. So walking up to the counter confidently and eagerly, he asked Nurse Joy for his Eevee. Nurse Joy gave him an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry; Charlyee took your Eevee out for some fresh air, to help relax it. She did tell me that she was heading to Thimble Park." Nurse Joy said sweetly. Miles pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Thank you." He said as he exited the building and headed for the small park, a short but time consuming walk away.

Once again this trainer was ruining his schedule.

He found the trainer, surrounded by Pokemon:

The shiny Zangoose from earlier, a Blaziken, a Gardevoir, a Mightyena, a Manectric, a Milotic and a Flygon, with Eevee in her arms.

Irritated Miles walked over to her, but was stopped when her Mightyena and Manectric stepped in front of her and started growling. Both Pokemon looked ready to rip Miles to pieces.

"OH, Mr. Miles, I see you found me." She said sweetly. Miles smiled at her, though he'd rather harvest her organs at the moment. She was so troublesome.

"Yes, I did. Thanks to Nurse Joy of course. Now if you don't mind, I'd like my Eevee back." Miles said, stretching his hands out. Absol growled furiously, and Miles stepped back and then looked the trainer, to call of her Pokemon. Charlyee looked at her Mightyena and frowned. The black and grey Pokemon relaxed slightly.

"I've done a lot of thinking, about Eevee and the condition that he was in when I found him. I've decided, that I'm not going to return him too you because, you're a cruel and horrible person." She hissed the last few words and held Eevee closer to her. The Normal-type quaked closer to her.

Miles was dumbfounded, which was rare, he was known for his high IQ; it never occurred that the trainer would fail to return his quarry.

"What?" He choked out after a bit.

Charlyee smiled, an innocently wicked smile, and her dark eyes had a playful twinkle.

"I know what you and your organization did to Eevee. It's disgusting that people would really use Pokemon like that." The young girl looked somewhat distant. "I know Team Agua and Team Magma, are off their rockers, but I don't think that they'd actually experiment on a Pokemon, like you." She hissed.

Miles gave the girl a soft smile. What was going on?

"What are you talking about, Miss Mason?" Miles said through strained teeth. Charlyee glared at him.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, you ** bag." She said through gritted teeth. Miles was slowly losing patience.

"Look my dear, you are obviously confused, what did I do to warrant such loathing from you?" He asked in a very strained voice.

"You experimented on this Eevee, and caused him a lot of pain and suffering. You did something called, Perfection Evolution, and illegally used Evolution Experiments on him, the side effects of this allow Eevee to evolve into one of the seven discovered Eeveeloutions, and then turn back into and Eevee, at will." She said pointing an accusing finger at the blue haired man.

* * *

Miles had lost all patience with the girl, she knew too much. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a Pokeball.

"You seem to now a lot for a trainer I just met. How did you come upon this information?" He asked wickedly. Charlyee glared at him. "No matter, I'm going to have to get rid of you. Aggron Come out."

The Steel/Rock Iron Armor Pokemon came out of his Pokeball, ready to go. Charlyee looked at her strongest Pokemon, her Blaziken.

**"You don't ever have to say it."** He said stepping forward wrist blazing.

Aggron growled.

"I'll just get rid of you and take all your Pokemon including Eevee, I'd like to experiment on that oddly colored one." Charlyee growled, in disgust.

"Like that'll ever happen, Blaziken, Flamethrower!" Charlyee commanded, her Starter Pokemon obeyed quickly and knocked Aggron back a good foot, with the powerful fire attack.

Being part Rock type the move was only half as effective.

"Aggron, Earthquake." As the ground started shaking, everyone was thrown off of their feet, and Blaziken was hurt the most. He jumped up nevertheless but Charlyee could tell that the attack hurt him more then he let on.

**"Come on Charlyee."** He called. Charlyee jumped up and called.

"Overheat." She needed this to end quickly. Blaziken summoned all the fire in his body and let it loose with an attack, twice the strength and size of an ordinary flamethrower. Aggron was thrown back and fainted under the attack's sheer force and strength.

Blaziken fell to his knees though painting and feeling drained, using Overheat usually did that, but the previous Earthquake just made him feel worse. Miles growled and then snapped his fingers and seven Magnemite appeared.

Blaziken was going to knock the annoying things out, thinking that his opponent was an unfair ** bag. What happened next pushed Kelly Miles way past ** bag in everyone's view.

"Use Thundershock on that girl." Miles said calmly. Without hesitation, the seven Magnemite all shocked Charlyee and Eevee and sent her screaming to her knees. Miles smirked.

Blaziken's eyes widened in horror at the scene. That did not just happen.

He was in such a shock that, Zangoose and Manectric had to use Flamethrower on the Magnemite to get rid of them. Milotic and Gardevoir then gently assisted their trainer, who was seemingly unconscious. Blaziken was seeing red. He turned around and glared at the scum of a human in front of him.

Miles smiled a cruel smile that seemed to twist his face into an ugly mask of evil.

"What you're upset that I hurt your little trainer? Well she got in my way." Miles said simply, taking off his glasses and cleaning them meticulously. Blaziken was burning with anger. He was going to Slash that human to the depths of Groudon's Keep.

But before he could a small brown creature was standing in front of him. It was Eevee and he was growling.

Blaziken looked at him.

**"Kid move I have a score to settle with him."** The Blaze Pokemon growled. Eevee looked at him.

**"I'm sorry, Blaziken, but I didn't mean to get Charlyee hurt, and if I leave maybe he won't hurt her anymore."** Eevee said softly, preparing to step forward.

Freedom wasn't worth another person's pain.

"Stay right where you are, Eevee." A faint voice called. Everyone looked to see Charlyee still on her knees clutching her sides, with a pained grin on her face.

Eevee looked at her perplexed. His long ears up and alert.

"You told me you didn't want to go back to that place. You told me it scared you, and that you wanted to leave there and be free. If you truly want all of that then why are you even considering going back?" Eevee's eyes lit up, Charlyee was okay. The girl smiled and looked at her Blaziken.

"Calm down Blaziken, it'll take more then some Magnemite to take me out." She said reassuringly and then she turned to Miles. Her calm face turning into an aggressive glare.

"You're sick and you're never gonna get your hands on Eevee." She hissed.

Miles groaned and realized all of his Pokemon where out. He returned them all and looked about.

"It seems Miss Manson; I'm out of means to continue our argument. I will return tomorrow, and I expect you to be able to hand Eevee over to his rightful owner." With that the prim man walked away.

* * *

Blaziken's shoulders sagged in defeat as he looked over at Charlyee. She was already standing up, a grim and far away look on her face.

"I think we're in trouble." She said softly as he looked at all of her Pokemon.

Eevee lowered his head and his ears fell and his tail was ridged between his legs. This was his fault entirely he should have run the moment Charlyee let him outside.

"Well then guys, let's go back to the Center, we have to think of a plan." The Pokemon all nodded in agreement and followed Charlyee back, a cloud of worry hung over all of their heads.

* * *

**Alright here's the end of chapter 2. I hope you found it ineresting.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update. Thanks goes to Ralyena for not only editing but reminding me to post this. **  
**I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

Blaziken felt forlorn the next morning. He really wanted to get back at Miles for what he did to Charlyee. He refused to be jammed in his pokéball so here he was, standing in the room Charlyee had rented for the night with Eevee and Zangoose looking at him critically.

**"What?"** He asked after a few minutes, not being able to take the staring anymore.

**"Stop looking so stressed or Charlyee will be upset."** Zangoose said looking at the unmade bed.

Blaziken looked at it too, before walking up to it and began making up the bed the way Charlyee had taught him to when he was a Combusken.

Eevee watched him curiously.

**"Where'd you learn to do that?"** The small Pokemon asked. Blaziken at Eevee, once he was sure the bed was made properly, and shrugged.

**"Charlyee taught me to do it a long time ago. I'm more of a battler than I am a house keeper though." **He said and looked at the Evolution Pokemon. **"What are you going to do when this has all blown over?"** The Blaze Pokemon asked.

Eevee sighed, that was a good question.

**"There's really no place I can go. They won't give up, they've put too much time and money into making me a freak."** He said his voice cracking.

Zangoose looked at him.

**"You might as well join us. Charlyee's going to make you anyway, when we get Miles off of our backs."** Said the cat ferret.

Eevee looked up astonished.

**"What?"** He asked slowly. Zangoose looked at him before cutting him a grin.

**"I'm not saying she'll force you or anything, but she'll do her best to try and convince you to stay. You should consider the option. I rejected her the first time she asked me to join the team, but "No" is not really an answer she'll accept."** Zangoose said fondly. Blaziken smirked and then turned his head towards the bathroom door and out came a clean and refreshed Charlyee.

* * *

"Yata! That felt nice. Now on to breakfast." She said energetically. They ate at the same place as yesterday morning, and as the evening drew closer Blaziken got more agitated and anxious.

Charlyee frowned at her Starter Pokemon, he was making her more nervous then she already was.

"Will you stop being so angsty." She scolded. Blaziken gave her a hurt look.

**"I'm angsty because I let you get hurt yesterday."** He shot back. Charlyee still frowned. That wasn't his fault.

"I'm always getting hurt, it's nothing new." Charlyee replied.

**"But, most of those times, were because of your own klutzy nature."** Blaziken stated and Charlyee rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Just chill-lax Blaziken, I know what I'm doing." Said the girl. It was Blaziken's turn to roll his eyes.

**"How many times have I heard that line?"** The fire bird asked. Zangoose and Eevee watched the trainer and Pokemon banter with one another. Eevee then turned to Zangoose.

**"Are they always like this?"** He asked softly. Zangoose smiled.

**"Most of the time."** He replied.

After everyone had finished their breakfast Charlyee returned the ones willing to go back into their Pokéballs and returned the Pokemon Center. As she entered the lobby she saw a familiar face. It was Kelly Miles.

"Hello." He said tersely. Charlyee glared at him.

"Back again I see." She crossed her arms.

"I told you I would be." Miles said with a bitter smile on his face and took out two pokeballs. "Shall we continue this outside?" Charlyee nodded after a bit.

* * *

They returned to Thimble Park. It was just as peaceful as a spring day.

Miles was smiling too much for Charlyee's part.

"This time I'd like to have a two-on-two." He informed her brusquely, adjusting his glasses. Charlyee nodded and looked at Blaziken who eagerly stepped forward. She placed Eevee next to Zangoose and ordered them to back away then drew out another Pokeball.

"Flygon I need you!" She threw her Pokeball and out came the green Ground/Dragon Mystic Pokemon. Miles smirked and threw his Pokéballs and out came Aggron and a Banette.

Charlyee looked around and suddenly felt uneasy. The battle started.

"Well Aggron use Brick Break, Banette use Shadow Ball." Despite being so heavy the Steel/Ground type Aggron, was attacking Blaziken at and incredible speed. The Ghost Type was prepared her Shadow Ball and shot it.

"Flygon, use Crunch on Banette, Blaziken use Fire Spin." Flygon was racing towards Banette and dodged her Shadow Ball then bit her in the arm, and threw her down. Aggron became trapped in a swirling pillar of fire.

The battle was intense and Charlyee found herself at her wits end on more than onc occasion but something was not right.

"Blaziken finish Aggron with a Fire Punch!" Blaziken's fist caught on fire and he slammed it into Aggron's stomach, causing the Iron Armor Pokemon to faint. "Flygon, use Dragon Breath on Banette." The gaseous red orange and purple attack hit Banette and ended her. Miles didn't seem to upset as he returned his Pokemon. Charlyee then looked around for those Magnemite.

They didn't seem to be around.

"Tell me girl, what possessed you to protect that Eevee? It isn't even your Pokemon. He belongs to our research firm and is very expensive. We need him back." Miles said idly. Charlyee looked at the small Pokemon cowering underneath Zangoose.

"I'll protect Eevee like I'll protect every Pokemon that's in danger. I'll continue to protect this planet from people like you, Team Aqua and Team Magma. You're using Eevee to pull off some sick twisted scheme that's illegal. The kind of Pokemon experimentation you're doing is illegal." Charlyee said determination clear in her eyes. Miles smiled.

"So there's a good kind of Pokemon Experimentation? Please enlighten me." Charlyee fumed at his casual tone, but decided to humor him.

"Like Mr. Stone, from the Pokemon Corporation. They do experiments that benefit the people here, by studying Pokemon, and taking what they learn from them and applying that to their products. Or Professor Birch, who studies Pokemon and helps us learn how they evolve and how to take care of them." Charlyee explained.

Miles smiled scornfully. Naïve brat.

"How exactly does any of that apply to Pokemon Experimentation? Do they take blood samples and use the Evolution Stones to see how those samples react? Do they find suitable test subjects? Do they stay up hours at a time trying to find out why an Eevee can evolve into seven different variations of Pokemon? And do they watch in delight as they create the Perfect Eevee, one that can turn into a Vaporeon, a Jolteon, a Flareon, an Espeon, an Umbreon, a Leafeon and a Glaceon at will and then turn back into and Eevee?" Miles was all of a sudden laughing hysterically and threw his head back then let out a laugh that curdled Charlyee's blood.

"You're sick." She whispered.

"I'M NOT SICK! I'M GOING TO BE THE MOST WELL KNOW MAN ON THE PLANET! DO YOU KNOW WHAT PEOPLE WOULD PAY FOR AN EEVEE LIKE THAT? MILLIONS UPON MILLIONS OF POKEDOLLORS, EVEN BILLIONS BECAUSE THAT ONE OVER THERE DESTROYED ALL OF OUR RESEACRCH SO WE CAN'T DUPLICATE THE PROCESS. IF WE STILL HAD OUR RESEARCH I'D GLADLY LET YOU KEEP HIM AS A PET! HE DOSEN'T LISTEN TO ANY OF OUR ORDERS ANYWAY!" Miles had gone off the deep end, Charlyee was sure.

She reached for her PokéNav, slowly and was prepared to call Office Jenny when Miles looked up. He glared at her.

"What are doing?" He said all of a sudden calm and coldly interested. Miles snapped his fingers and Charlyee saw the Magnemite appear by him. She swallowed a lump in her throat and began punching in the numbers for the Terry Town Police Station. Miles gave her an insane look. He smiled cruelly.

"That's too bad. I was just going to take my Eevee and go, but you had to get yourself involved. It's a pity really; I sort of liked your impulsive nature. It makes me want to cut you open and see what makes you tick." Miles licked his lips hungrily, a strange emotion flickering behind his eyes. Charlyee made a groan of disgust.

The next events happened to fast, out the bushes came people and Pokemon and none of them looked friendly.

Charlyee saw them and looked at Flygon. The green dragon nodded with that Charlyee jumped onto her Pokémon's back.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" She ordered as they all charged forward. Miles's Magnemite tried to attack but Flygon dodged them and with a flap of his wings he was in the air, another sent him high above the humans and yet another put him out of range for most of the other Pokemon to bother him, except a persistent Salamence.

Flygon growled in frustration and looked back at Eevee and Charlyee.

**"Hang on tight, this could get bumpy."** He advised his cheerful demeanor stripped off. Charlyee had already put on her goggles and Eevee had burrowed into her shirt.

"Right."

The Salamence prepared a Flamethrower, but Flygon countered with Dragon Breath, and shot off into the air. Salamence shot after him.

Normally Flygon was a fast flyer, but his movements where greatly restricted with Charlyee on his back.

"Flygon, head towards the police station."

The Mystic Pokemon nodded and angled his body so he was going at an incline in the air. He pressed his wings down and Charlyee leaned with him.

They began to drop at a dangerous rate and Eevee was seriously panicking, he'd never flown on another Pokémon's back like this.

Salamence being heavier and didn't trust itself with that kind of drop but waited for Flygon's mistake.

There the green dragon went to pull up the halt his descent once he gotten far enough away only to get himself, his trainer and Project 7-7 captured in an electric net.

Salamence smiled to himself. His master would be pleased.

* * *

**That's all for now folks. Hope you enjoyed this.**


End file.
